Hasta Şiiri / İngilizce
"The event was at Halkalı Ziraat Fakültesi." think the Doctor, you should take his clothes off then listen Because the disease is not so trivial s disease only chest fever,?Of course not The child is getting worse nowadays, While the class was having a lecture for operation ten days ago He came! I said “ who told you to come, my dear? When a man is in turn,he shouldn't be tire! Come on, listen to me and lie down. " Since that time he has been getting worse;i t’s obvious that it’s difficult for him to recover There is no sleep for him, he always coughes, he always has fever I knew the event is so bad a month ago There is no need to warn me Now this? however, let's examine again carefully: Let's give the final decision, don’t hurry Call the patient to come. He tidied his fez and went inside the room by opening the gate pitch A tall boy .. : But he wain misery He is such misarable that I will never forget . The color of his face faded, his eyes sunken in.. Cheekbones came out of both sides temples collapsed The vain of his forehead came out, He was as white as snow without any light His cheeks are exhausted like two pale rose, Lips bruised and the skin is poured; Every one of lashes are like prolonged hair! Head has been a burden around his neck, collapsed bosom; shoulders like the two staffs, elevated above -Sit down, the son, Let’s listen to you carefully ... -Take your clothes of first! but ... - Please can you? I don’t fell well enough His clothes were taken off by three-five people, then Statue of Poverty was within the sight! There is no reason to listen to that bag of bones. The mercy of the doctor is enthusiastic “If we don’t examine , he would be hurt”I approached to listen the child's chest cough the boy ... Breathe ... well, you can get dressed; Let me see your pulse ......'well ... You dear, I have written codeine, it stops the cough. You get Arsenic pills,I tell the pharmacist to give you. you can go, take good care ... -Whart did do, doctor? -There is nothing to do, the child's illness worsened! The left part of lung has rotten The disease progressed,. Damn disease, ıt’s becase of the third period of it. Yes completely, no lack of symptoms All symptoms, inhalation, exhalation ... -Enough! face of the patient is in my mind If you have feeling…… .. But how can we send him saying”the climate change is good”? There are three to five days to live , if we send him, he dies on the way... to say “Go”, what a great cruelty! Let's not send ' .. Is there a possibility Whom we will tell our problem? Find the one who will understand it! - Right, Mr. Director, in any circumstances the child should go Because I'm sure he can only live for a week then die Sending such a patient, the school is the excused -Call a teacher. -Here you are sir. -Probably the patient will be able to go -Say "doctor advised you the climate change. It’s good for you to travel He wouldn’ t accept but try to persuade him; Who knows, perhaps the child could not understand? Now am I in need of weather change? now leave me alone, I want to die in peace! Three and a half years this school endured me Will hell raise if I stay at the school for more few days? And why it is to kick me off a place that sheltered for many years by saying “You ll die? It’s to be driv en away, I’m a lonely child, where do I find a place to go? Do not, I'll be miserable in the streets! My mother died, I do not know my father's face; There is my brother, he is jealous of me : As if my , imaginary future will save him from his frustrations Dear brother!Your dreams are disturbed by death; Bury me in the pit, I'm no longer alive For which disappointment should I cry?I do not know. Please don’t hesitate my tears: I’m the victim! After all that strugle is this misery the only thing I would have If aomebody had told me before I would not waste my life by working I would not sacrifice my past for that future -Look at the people who do not know mercy,my God. They get rid of me as if I’m an padhandler. -This word is very unfair, there is no one who gets rid of ou. -'I do not want you to send me' if you say, stay alone. You are sick .. the TB-I! Tell me, what is to hide! -No, my dear, is not it .. -So everybody is fool. Do they let me I wonder, if I hadn’t gone! It is true, I gotta go ... Run a car, please. That poor started the path of misery On the arms of his two conscientious friend Throwing back the pain The 'tuberculosis'approached the phaeton which will take him away The children,helped him to get in the phaeton They kissed his eyes shedding tears -Go straight to the station ... -No, no, take me somewhere, Istanbul, leave me there. no one cares at a time He reached there, they find a mattress to die!